I’m Nothing Without You By My Side
by hellyeahsasusaku
Summary: Almost everything had changed since the day Sasuke left the village. Things change, even people change. But no one can expect nor predict the future.
1. A bitter memory and secrets revealed

**I'm Nothing Without****You By My Side**

**Summary: Almost everything had changed since the day Sasuke left the village. Things change, even people change. But no one can expect nor predict the future.**

**Chapter 1: A bitter memory and Secrets Revealed**

It has been two and a half years after the departure of the last survival member of the most prostigious clan. Two and a half years since that very night. The night where a thirteen year old girl's heart was shattered into pieces and a heart was broken. The girl was devastasted remembering that bitter memory.

Sakura Haruno; a fifteen year old kunoichi, an apprantice of the Fifth Hokage, the highest ranking of medic nin (aside from Tsunade) in Konoha, and a top ANBU leader and has the second highest position along with Naruto, who also was the second highest position after the Fifth Hokage.

Naruto Uzumaki; a fifteen year old shinobi of Konoha, an apprantice to one of the 3 legendary Sannins; Jiraiya, a top ANBU and has the second highest position after the Hokage along with Sakura.

Each of the members of team 7 had gone to their own ways not long after the third member of the team had gone to his very own way.

But those were all in the past...

The pink-haired kunoichi was walking in the streets of Konoha. Thinking of the past that had happened.

--Flashback--

_It was in the middle of the night when Sakura was walking home from Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. She was walking on the way towards the village's exit when she had met Sasuke, with his backpack carried on his back. They stopped and stood there and stared at each other._

_"Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night?" he spoken up,while walking away from her. 'I knew you'd come this was..If you were to leave..so I just waited here," she answered. He looked at her and said, 'Get out of here and go back to sleep.." Sakura said nothing. Then Sasuke began walking past her. She turned around and tears began falling from her emerald eyes. "Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you always keep so quiet? You never say a single word to me..?" She was cut off by Sasuke saying, "I told you. i don't need your help. Don't try to look after me," Then the both of them stayed in silent. Then Sakura was saying about their past. Sasuke had listened to this and replied, "After all this while, you're still annoying," he said. Hearing this, Sakura stayed in silent._

_"I'm different from all of you. I can't be following the same paths as you guys. Up until now, we've done everything as a group. But there's something else I must do. Deep inside my heart, I've already decided on revenge. For that reason, only do I live. I'll never be like you or Naruto," "....Do you really want to go back to be alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now, I know your pain. I may have friends and family, But," she said then lowered her voice, "If you were to leave," then she began saying in a higher tone. "To me..To me, I would be just as alone as you are!" ".... From here on out, we all began new paths.." "....! I.." she began screaming. "I love you with all my heart!!!" "...." "If you were to stay with me.. There would be no regrets.. Because everyday we'd do something dun, we'd be happy. I swear!! I would do anything for you! So.. please just stay here with me.." "...." And so Sakura told him. Sasuke turned around and told her, "You really are... annoying," More tears were coming from her eyes and Sasuke began to walk. 'Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream!" then withing a blink of an eye, Sasuke was behind her._

_"Sakura..thank you," he said and knocked her out. The next day, she found out that she had woken up on a bench._

--End of Flashback--

"Yo Sakura! Sakura!!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs. "Huh? What was it, Naruto?" she responded right after Naruto screamed at her face. "Come on! We have to get to Granny's office. I bet she has a mission to assign us. Then we can go and meet--" Naruto was interrupted. "Hinata and tell her goodbye. You don't have to tell me everytime we are going to her office, you moron!!" Sakura yelled at the last part. "Hehe.." Naruto grinned.

Soon enough, they had already reached Tsunade's office. "What's up,Granny?" Naruto shot her a question. "Hello Naruto and Sakura. Okay first of all, Naruto, stop calling me that!!" Tsunade replied, Naruto grinned and Sakura rolled her eyes at the event that had happened. "Okay..Will you two just calm down already. Sheesh.. Anyway, why did you call us here, Lady Hokage?" she spoke up. "i called you here, because... I'm giving you an S-rank mission," Tsunade stated then continued, "And it's a little more challenging then any other missions that I have assigned for the both of you,"

**Meanwhile somewhere out there..Out of Konoha..**

"I am going to kill you today and nothing shall stop me!! I..will..avenge..my..clan!!" a raven-haired shinobi yelled. "I dare you to do it, Sasuke, my foolish little brother," a man with long black hair replied calmly. Sasuke was now charging his Chidori Nagashi to his katana and Itachi was standing in quite distant from him.

And just before Sasuke was about to raise his katana, a man came in between them. "That's enough... Sasuke," he said while holding Sasuke's katana. "Get out of my sight now," he warned. Just about Sasuke was about to send him the chidori, the man's eyes turned to crimson colour and simply put on a genjutsu on Sasuke.

_"Huh? Why am I here? The Uchiha manor? No, this is wrong! It's wrong!!!" he yelled. Then, out of nowhere, he was standing in front of a man that is his...father. "Sasuke," the figure spoken up. "F-fa-father?" Sasuke stuttered. "Sasuke, I am very proud of you, son." Fugaku, Sasuke's father told his son. 'What? What is the meaning of all this?" he asked, still in a confused position. But before he could ask anything else, his father had disappeared._

Within minutes, he realized that he was only in genjutsu. "You tricked me with a genjutsu? Hn." he said. He was about to say something but then he heard a voice saying, "Sasuke.." He immediately his eyes gone wide. 'I know that voice,' he thought.

**Meanwhile back in Konoha where those three are...**

"Yeah yeah whatever. You always give us hard missions so why say it now?" Naruto blabblered. "Because this mission will back hard, bitter memories to the two of you. So listen well," Tsunade answered. "Go on, we're listening. " Sakura told her mentor. "When you are far from Konoha, heading to North, you will see five figures, either standing or sitting, staring at you. Once you see them, you will definitely, and immediately recognize three or maybe two of them. That is where your mission starts. Bring them back to Konoha, the next day. I don't want you to bring them here right after you meet them because by the time to reach there, it will most probably almost at dawn. So bring them back here the next morning and escort the back safely," Tsunade stated. "And this mission will maybe affect you, emotionally. That's all. You may leave now," she said.

The both of them nodded and walked out of the room.

'Brings back memories? What could that possibly be?' they both thought to themselves.

**Back to the unexpected event...**

Sasuke stood there, eyes still wide and was still in a shocked state. A very shocked state. "Sasuke... my son," the figure said and showed himself to Sasuke. The man who had previously stopped Sasuke's chidori , spoke up. "This is for real, Sasuke. It isn't and illusion," he said. "This is for real? But--" Sasuke was then speechless. "I am proud of you, my son. You've gotten way stronger than the last time I had seen you," the man, who appeared to be... Fugaku Uchiha, father of both Sasuke and Itachi. Behind Fugaku, there stood Mikoto , smiling at her beloved long-time-no-see son. "Hello dearie," she said. "D-Dad? M-Mom? What's the meaning of all this??!!" he, Sasuke said.

"Well then, you should listen to what I'm about to say... little brother," Itachi spoke up. Sasuke looked at him and unconciously nodded. Too shocked to be in a fighting mode right now. Madara Uchiha, the man that had stopped Sasuke's about-to-attack offered all of the, to sit. 'So this is how it goes," he began to spoke up. Itachi looked at him and told him that he wanted to tell Sasuke instead of him (Madara) telling Sasuke.

_**To be continued...**_

A/N: SO this is my third story. Please do review. Reviews are so much appreciated. Hope you like it. Other stories that I have published:

- Sasusaku Love Season

- I found what in summer?!

Neways, please leave a review so I would know if you like it and I should continue. Thanks! =)


	2. Moments of Truths and Depressions

**I'm Nothing WithoutYou By My Side**

**Summary: Almost everything had changed since the day Sasuke left the village. Things change, even people change. But no one can expect nor predict the future.**

**Warning: Character OOC and swearings/language. **

**

* * *

**

_Recap_

_"Well then, you should listen to what I'm about to say... little brother," Itachi spoke up. Sasuke looked at him and unconciously nodded. Too shocked to be in a fighting mode right now. Madara Uchiha, the man that had stopped Sasuke's about-to-attack offered all of the, to sit. 'So this is how it goes," he began to spoke up. Itachi looked at him and told him that he wanted to tell Sasuke instead of him (Madara) telling Sasuke._

_End of Recap

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Moments of Truth and Depression**

The two of them then went back to their houses. They packed the things that were needed. By noon, they had began their journey to their destination. The mission had included the apprentices of the Fifth Hokage and the perverted Sannin also known as the Ero Sannin and one and only; the famous Copy-Nin.

**--Outside of Fire Country(Konoha)—**

"You see, the night of the massacre, Orochimaru had took control of me. I was improving my jutsu when he appeared and knocked me out before I could make any move. Then, he transformed himself, becoming me and you know the rest," the twenty-one year old S-rank criminal explained. "How come mom and dad had survived? No offense, I'm just curious," Sasuke asked. "They were being kept at Orochimaru's hideout for a month, but then they were released because he figured out that he didn't need them. So they just escaped. The ones that you saw was only genjutsu. You didn't realize that, obviously." Madara stated. "After they escaped, Itachi had brought them to his hideout," he continued. "Your father decided to let you go and become stronger," Mikoto told her son. Fugaku,Madara and Itachi nodded. "Brother,do you know why I didn't kill you even when I have the chance to do so?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shook his head. "It's because..I love you,little brother. I love you just too much to kill you,"Itachi stated. Sasuke blinked a few times then spoke up,

"You freakin' left me so that I could become stronger? You left me while I suffered of loneliness all this while?! You made me break my bonds that I have with…" then he whispered. "bonds…" "What were you saying,son?" his mother asked him concernly. Sasuke's face saddened. He stod up and began walking away from the four of the,. They understood his actions and just let him have his alone time.

"Bonds…"Sasuke whispered to himself. "Bonds..Naruto and.. S-Sakura.." he whispered. A single tear fell from his eyes after eight years since the massacre. 'S-Sakura," he whispered again. More tears fell from his eyes, "SAKURAAA!!"he yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

**--Back to the three of them—**

"5 miles more and we'll arrive at our destination,," Kakashi informed his two students. 'I hope you guys are ready for this,' he thought. The two now ranked Jounins nodded their heads. 'Brings back memories..What is it?' the both of them thought. "Hey Sensei? What did Granny mean by 'Brings back memories'?" the Kyuubi vessel asked his teacher. Kakashi remained silent for a while. "You'll see," he answered his student's question. Soon,they were two and a half miles away from their destination.

* * *

**--Back to the dark-haired shinobi—**

"SAKURAAAAA!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He screamed and fell to his knees. He then began to remember his past. The girl that had always been trying to make him believe that he still has lots of other people that loved him. But he was too stubborn. The girl that had always offered to walk home with him. The girl who was always smile for everyone eventhough she was hurt inside and everyone knew about it. The girl that he was protecting during missions. He would always worried about her even though he didn't show it. Sasuke leaned against a tree and looked up while closing his eyes. "SAKURAAA!!!" he yelled once again and opened his eyes. He looked straight in his direction. He saw no Sakura. 'I'm going to close my eyes and count to ten then she'll appear either in front of me or right next to me. Yeah, that will definitely work,' he said to himself.

And so he closed his eyes again and began counting.

1…

2…

till 8..

'Two numbers more..9..'

and 10.

He slowly opened his eyes and still there was no pink-haired girl. He turned to his right. Nothing. Just the trees. He turned to his left. No Sakura. So he knelt down onto his knees, and more tears fell. He took out his katana and stabbed it to the ground next to him. "Get out of my head!!! I hate you! I hate you!" he yelled and began sobbing. "How am I suppose to hate you if I love you!!!" he cried out loud.

The rest of the Uchiha was talking to each other when the youngest member of the clan shouting. They stood up and started walking towards the direction that he has went through. They saw him and stood at the very spot, not knowing what was going on with him and also not knowing what to do.

There were bushes behind him and they saw something moving suspiciously. Itachi immediately activated his sharingan. "Hey Madara. I sense three high chakras. Do you have any idea who those belong to?" Fugaku informed. Madara felt the chakras too and anwered 'no' to Fugake. "I'm going to check the areas nearby us. Stay here,Mom,Dad and you too,Madara." Itachi told them. They nodded and sat there watching Sasuke without letting their guards down.

* * *

**--Incomplete Team 7--**

"Okay. We're almost arrive our destination. Be prepared," Kakashi informed. Sakura and Naruto nodded. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, I sense chakras. But I sense that they are lots of ninjas," Sakura stated. "Okay. Whatever you do, where ever you are, DO NOT let your guards down. DO NOT. Got it?" Kakashi told them. "Yes" they answered. They headed to their destination but infortunately, they were attacked by the Sound ninjas. Among of them was Kabuto Yakushi; the assistant to the nwo-dead-and-was-killed-by-Sasuke Sannin,Orochimaru. "Kabuto" Sakura hissed. "Well hello dear. You have grown a lot since I last met you. How wonderful. But unfortunately, time is running out so will you please excuse us. Thank you and goodbye," Kabuto stated. "And what business do you have in Konoha?" she asked angrily. "Oh nothing. Just to take your Hokage,Tsunade to become our Otokage. Sonce my master Orochimaru, was killed bu the traitor of your village. That is, if you know who I mean," he told them. "Sasuke-teme is not a traitor you asshole!!" Naruto shouted. "No you're not! You are not going anywhere! Not if I'm here to stop you from entering Konoha!" Naruto warned the sound ninkas. "You want a fight? A fight will you have then," Kabuto answered calmly. "Oh and one condition. Medics versus medics. Ready?" "You're on it,Kabuto." Sakura exclaimed. Kabuto smirked. Naruto and Kakashi began fighting their opponents.

"Prepare for deah,Kabuto," Sakura told her opponent. "Likewise,Sakura" Kabuto responded. They battled medic style till they were about to have their chakras in a low state.

* * *

**--Back to the mixed feelings Sasuke--**

His tears were still falling from hsi eyes. It had been for a while now. His actions were the same; he kept stabbing the ground using his katana.

--Flashback--

_ They were on a mission that day. They just had finished setting their campsite after a long fight. the four of them; Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were lying on the grass, looking at the stars above them. "hey Sakura?" Naruto spoke. "Yeah?" "I know you might say no to this, but I would want a little bit of your comfort. Well, I just, want to feel what it feels like to have a sister," Naruto said. Sakura was abit shocked but then she smiled. She sat up and told both Naruto and Sasuke, even though Sasuke seemed not to be interested in their conversation but you never know what he felt deep deep down inside._

_"If you feel sad or lonely, think of me. Close your eyes and imagine that I'm right in front of you. You'll be happy in no time! And if it doesn't work, you can come and talk to me. I'll be there for you," she stated. "Thanks Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hn." was the reply from Sasuke._

--End of Flashback--

_Think of me and you'll be happy in no time.._ the words sank into his mind. 'Sakura, I think of you but why am I not happy??!!' he talked to himself. He was busy stabbing until he sensed lots of chakras nearby. However, a few of the chakras seemed to be familiar to him. So he rushed to the area where the chakras were. He ran until he had finally reached the are.

'I know them. Why the fuck are the Sounds doing here? Wait, is that Kabuto??!!' he thought to himself. "Are you just going to stand there and watch?" Itachi came up to him in nowhere. He turned around, looked at his brother and gave a 'Hn' in reply. He looked at the scene that was happening right in front of his very own eyes and his gaze stopped at a very single spot..and person.

**--Leaf Nins and Sound Nins--**

"You seemed to improve a lot but now, you are nowhere near strong. You're lying here, on the ground with no one to help you. And what do the Leaf citizens see in you anyway? Well, I guess they were just too blind. It seems that they have chosen the wrong person to get the second highest position after the Hokage. Any last words. Sa-ku-ra Ha-ru-no?" Kabuto told her. He was currently trying to break the jutsu.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_

* * *

**A/N: Review please? Thanks. **_


	3. I'm Nothing Without You By My Side

**Hey readers of I'm Nothing Without You, **

**I'm here to say that I am going to delete this story.**

**The reason why is because;**

**1. nobody reviewed to this story so I assume that no one likes this story. **

**2. I got no hits from anyone which I also assume the same thing. **

**I wish to thank those who managed to spend their precious time reading this story, **

**and favourite-d them,**

**put this story on their alert list **

**and so on. **

**So, **

**I will be deleting this story,**

**Unless...**

**You review.**

**and,**

**You at least go to my profile and check some of my other fics. **

**That is all I have to say.**

**Thanks.**


	4. AN

Dear readers and all MademoiselleD fans out there..

First of all, I'd like to say I'm sorry that I haven't been updating for so long. It's just that I've been SOOOOOO busy and haven't got the chance to even write out the plot for this story. I am terribly sorry.

Second, I'm sorry to say but maybe the story is gonna be on hiatus as for my busy-ness(sp). Honestly, I'm making a new plot/story and maybe I'm gonna add it in but it depends .

I ALSO have lost my inspiration for this story and I have absolutely NO idea where this story is going soo… yeah.

Ahemm.. . sooo.. anything you guys wanna say? :/

_MademoiselleD._


End file.
